change it up!
by pyxiegirl
Summary: deuce is hiding a huge secret and the only ones that know are rocky and cece how long will he be able to keep it from everyone and including ty or will the girls blurt it out read to find out :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my fist shake it up fanfic! So please let me know what you think **

Ty sighed as he noticed something was wrong with his best friend deuce. He immediately walked over and sat between rocky and deuce while cece was on the other side. He gently pulled deuce away from cece and layed him down on his chest with one arm around his waist. The other one playing with his fingers cece and rocky stared in awe. As ty gave deuce a soft kiss on the for head, then looked over at his sister and asked what was wrong with deuce. Because the only time ty saw his friend like this was when savannah hurt him. Rocky hesitated because she didn't know how her brother was going to react to the news. So ty new this and asked again what was wrong with his best friend.

"Ty I don't think it's my place to tell you ok" rocky said. Then ty looked over at cece and asked her the same thing "cece please tell me what's wrong with him".

"Sorry ty like rocky said it's not our place to tell" she said while giving ty a small pat on the hand then got up and left to get ready for the shake it up rehearsal.

Ty looked down at deuce and frowned in frustration when he noticed deuce finally stopped crying and fell into a peaceful sleep on his chest. "Ty just give him time I know you're worried about him but he will tell you when he's ready ok" ty nodded his head at his little sisters comforting words and watched her leave with cece to go to rehearsal.

He carefully picked up deuce and brought him upstairs to his apartment and layed him down on his bed and took deuce's shoes off and his own shoes. Then got underneath the covers with him and pulled deuce closer to him and held him tightly as if he was afraid to let go. He brought one hand up to caress his face and kissed away a few tears that left his eyes. 'Gosh what's wrong with my baby' ty thought before he drifted off in consciousness

Cece's pov.

Rocky and I felt kind of bad about not telling ty about what happened with deuce.

Its just we promised deuce we wouldn't tell him or anyone and we couldn't betray him like that. Because you see deuce finally realized he was gay and he's in love with ty but he's to scared to tell him. Because he doesn't want to loose him so me and rocky decided to keep quiet. Because its really none of our business so were just being good supporting friends and letting deuce and ty deal with this on their own.

**Hey guys so here's the first chapter let me know what you think sorry if it was to boring or lame oh and heads up I might change it to rated m later on during the story**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Deuce's pov. **_

I woke up stretching my arms 'wow that was the nicest nap ive ever had in a long time' I thought. Until I realized this wasn't my room but instead I was in ty's room I couldn't help but blush. When I noticed his arms were wrapped around me, I looked down at his peaceful face and I brought my hand up. To rub the side of his face oh how I wish I could kiss him right now but I can't what if he wakes up. Maybe I can do a quick peck, I leaned in fast and pressed my lips to his gently and wow they were soft and moist. I pulled away quickly when I felt his body started shifting n the bed. As I tried removing his hands from my waist I eventually woke him up.

"Oh hey you ok man" he whispered while pulling me closer to him then suddenly heat rise up to my face.

"Ahh yeah im f-fine im jjjj-just goanna go" I felt like an idiot for stuttering like that.

"No stay cause we have to talk"

"What about" I wondered

"Well I saw you with cece and rocky before I brought you up here and they wouldn't tell me why you were upset so what's going on what's wrong" he asked.

While taking my hand in his and playing with my fingers I knew I was blushing again.

"It's nothing im fine ty" I lied.

"I know you're lying deuce please just tell me" he pleaded.

"No theirs nothing to tell ty can I please just go" I said starting to get aggravated.

I got up and bolted towards the door and made down to cece's apartment I tried to hide but he caught my arm.

"Deuce please just tell im you're best friend you never hide secrets from me" I couldn't help but feel bad but I couldn't tell him.

"I can't tell you" I cried.

"Guys what's going on" we looked over at the door to see cece and rocky and Mrs. Jones.

At the door with her holding Flynn, "nothings going on" I snapped.

"Yes there is deuce now just tell me what's going on" ty said while tightening his grip on my arm. I yanked my hand out his arm "no there isn't ok so will you all just leave me alone" I screamed.

"Deuce I think you should just tell him" cece interjected.

"Stay out of this cece" I screamed.

"No deuce cece's right just tell him you can't keep hiding this from ty"

Rocky agreed. I shook my head no "wait tell me what" ty asked looking down on me.

"Fine you want to know well here it is im a freak im a fucking freak now leave me the hell alone all of you" I yelled. I yelled as tears escaping my eyes as I looked at their shocked faces. I flinched when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see it was ty's "deuce what are you talking about you're not a freak" he said softly. "yes I am" I got up out of his grip and ran out of the house. I know Its hurting him that im keeping secrets from him but I cant tell him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg guys sorry for the late update but here you go and thanks for the reviews they keep me happy and gets me writing more chapters **

_**Rocky's pov. **_

I couldn't believe deuce just stormed out like that I just don't see why he just tells ty how he feels and get it over with. I mean I know he's scared of coming out and everything but he's wrecking his friendship with ty by keeping secrets from him. I just don't know how long it will be before I open my big yappers. I looked over at cece's mom and she had a blank look on her face. So I knew she was confused to what's going on she just shrugged and sat Flynn down and went to get ready for work. I looked over at ty and I was sitting down on the couch looking frustrated like he's about to cry.

"Guys I don't know what else I can do he won't talk to me" he cried. Cece and I walked over to him and gave him a comforting hug.

"Ty its like we said before give him time" cece said.

"how much time huh what happens if he hurts himself cause we gave him to much time what the fuck happens then someone just tell me what's going on" I sighed.

As I looked at my angry frustrated brother I did all that a little sister an do and that's walking over giving him a hug.

"I just want to help him" he cried into my shoulder, "I know ty I know" I whispered back while patting his back.

"You know what mm im just going to go up to my room ok goodnight" he said while going out cece's window.

"Rocky we need to do something im tired of just sitting here and minding my own business cece the match making cupid" I shook my head. Because I knew that cece was going back into her medaling mode.

"Cece no ok we promised deuce now lets go get ready for the show" I said while grabbing her hand.

_**Cece's pov. **_

It was that moment were rocky and I were in wardrobe fitting as I came up with the most brilliant Idea ever.

"Rocky Im a genius" I beamed at her and she had that scared look on her face. "Oh no whatever you're thinking cece it's not happening" she warned.

We were finished with wardrobe fitting and we made our way onto the stage "but rocky it's a great idea all we have to do is get deuce and ty alone like maybe a date".

_**Rocky's pov. **_

"Cece no every time you medal into someone's personal life it never works" I told her.

"But rocky all we have to do is get them to be alone" she begged.

"No cece now come on the show is starting" god she just doesn't know when to quit medaling like last time she tried getting deuce a girlfriend.

"But rocky please" I shook my head "no cece im not doing it ok "I tried ignoring but that didn't work.

"FINE THEN ILL JUST TELL TY DEUCE IS IN LOVE WITH HIM" she screamed and then covered her mouth when she realized she said it out loud.

"Cece now look what you did you Urghh" I stomped my feet all the way off the stage and tried to calm down. I can't believe cece just did that she basically told all of Chicago that deuce's secret.

"Oh know rocky what are we goanna do deuce is goanna hate us" wait a minute did she just say us.

"Ahh cece sorry to break it to yah but he's goanna hate you not me" I laughed.

**Hey guys sorry if this chapter's a little sucky! It's really late and im tired but I am working on another deuce and ty story and it will be uploaded soon but let me know if I should continue ok. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg ok so all those reviews made me a happy person **** so I wrote this in a rush because were going to red lobster so here you go!**

"Im Gary and this is shake it up" all the dancers did there shake it up pose and went back to wardrobe fitting to go home.

**With cece and rocky**

"Cece calm down you're goanna have a panic attack again" rocky stated. Trying to console her best friend before she gave herself another trip to the hospital.

"Rocky I can't I just opened my big yappers about duce's secret live on national TV do you hear me TV" rocky watched her best friend as she paced up and down the studio.

"Cece I hate to say I told you so but I TOLD YOU SO" rocky sang.

"Oh no here comes Gunther and stinka" cece mocked at their names.

"So is it true you're weird friend that carries those stupid headphones around his ears likes boys" tinka wondered.

"Look its none of you're business alright so back off stinka" cece snapped.

"Wow I always new he was a fruitcake" Gunther chuckled.

"Yeah we said the same exact thing about you" rocky at that moment couldn't help herself she immediately busts out laughing.

"I am not a fruitcake" Gunther shouted.

"Oh really those pants say different" wow rocky was pour of herself she was on a roll today.

"Yeah last time I check the badazzler was for girls" cece mocked.

Cece couldn't help herself any longer she was on the ground rolling with rocky while Gunther and tinka stomped away.

"Ahh cece that was a good one" rocky laughed.

"Ok but seriously rocky what am I goanna do" cece sighed while getting up and picking rocky up off the ground. While exiting their way out of the studio "I don't know cece" whispered rocky.

**Well here you go im about to do another chapter real quick I still have time but please review and happy father's day. Oh and I was wondering if you guys could give me like different type of song names to write about cause I have major writers block for songwriting right now **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter im done for the day after this that's if I get back early oh and warning their might be some sexual content and abuse ok**

**At deuce's house **

Deuce starts screaming in pain as his father lays another hit to his face.

"You're a fag now" slaps another hit deuce doesn't know what to do he brings his knees up to his chest and cried as his father continues to beat him.

"Dad im sorry please stop" he cried but his father wouldn't listen.

"So you like cock huh boy" his father growls while messing with the hem of deuce's shirt.

"Dad what are you doing" deuce cried trying to let go of his father's tight grip.

"Im goanna show you what boys like you get out in the streets since you wanna be a fag" that's when the pain really became worse.

His father took off his shirt and pants and started going inside him roughly.

Deuce cried and cried and hit his father stomach begging him to stop but it only made his father go harder.

'I can't believe im being raped by my own dad' deuce thought.

"Dad stop please" he begged.

"No you want to be a fucking faggot well guess what im goanna treat like one" and another slap goes to his face.

It was about 2 hours until his dad left and deuce sat in the corner of his room and cried.

I can believe my own father raped me what did I do that was so horrible is it that wring being gay. That he has to treat me like this I couldn't even get up cause my but hurted so much. Not to mention I was a virgin to I was saving it for ty just hoped one day if he ever felt the same. He could be my first but that's all gone now I felt like nothing but a whore.

I got up to look in the mirror and I have huge noticeable bruises. I have a huge black eye on my left eye and a busted lip. All I can ask is just why me why did I have to tell cece and rocky now looked what happened.

I can't face them I can't face anyone and fuck I still have school tomorrow im just going to ignore them. Because I don't want them seeing me like this for the first time in my life I feel broken and alone I guess that's the price to pay for being gay. I was never ashamed of myself before but now im not so sure about anything anymore.

**Here you go guys don't be mad at me it will get better I couldn't help but cry myself when I wrote this. Poor deuce but like I said please don't bite my head off lol but here you go tell me if its bad ok **** bye! And remember I like reviews hehe they keep me going **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Hey guys sorry for the long wait but here you go **

**Cece's pov. **

It was Friday and rocky was trying to get me to calm down about the whole deuce thing. But I couldn't because I was really worried about him since we haven't seen him since Wednesday at my house. "Cece would you stop that people are starting to stare" she shrieked.

"No rocky I can't ok what if something happened to him because of my big mouth" I couldn't hold it anymore I just let my tears shed.

"Cece you don't know that" she said while bringing me into a hug.

That's when I noticed u haven't seen ty "hey rocky where's you're brother".

"Oh I don't know I didn't see him in his room this or morning matter of fact I didn't see him at all last night" she sighed.

All of a sudden deuce walked in and rocky and I ran over to him and gave him a hug but he pushed us off of him.

"Deuce are you ok why are you wearing a hoodie in this hot weather" I asked.

"Why do you give a fuck?" he snapped.

"Well because I care you're my friend" I said.

"Well last time I checked according to you're big mouth we aren't" he snapped at me again and then dash out of the school.

**Author's pov. **

Cece looked back a rocky with new forming tears "he hates me rocky" rocky sighed. Because honestly she didn't know how to comfort her best friend right now "cece im sorry" rocky said. Giving her friend big comforting hugs as they ran outside the school after deuce they didn't know what was wrong with there friend but there going to find out.

**Sorry its short im writing the rest of the story out so bare with me ok bye! **** goodnight **


	7. Chapter 7

Change It up

Chapter:7

Disclaimer: Hey guys I know I haven't written in a long time I'm sorry I've been focused on dancing and have been to tired to type. But yeah can you believe I'm doing dancing haha it's so cool there are like so many cute guys in my class. But I have a bf so I have to tone it down tho lol but god damn they can dance so well. There's this one guy named vixson and he's Italian and he has shaggy light brown hair and tattoos with an ear piercing. Woo don't let me get started on his chest can we say HOT DAMN! lol by the way I'm a girl in case you didn't know lol but anyway on with the story I got my laptop a week ago so I'm finally goanna be able to update like every day now anyway I'm goanna shut up now ENJOY

As the girls finally caught up with deuce they saw him sitting down in one of the benches near the park. They made their way over to him carefully making sure not to make any sound so that he doesn't run off again. Once they made it to the bench they quietly sat down on each side of him and took one of his hands. Trying to think of comforting words to say to ease their friend's pain, "deuce I'm really sorry you have to believe me I never meant to tell" cece cried. Deuce picked his head up and glared at the red headed girl "it doesn't matter I trusted you and look what you did you ruined my fucking life".

"Deuce come on don't you think that's a little harsh and kind of out there" said rocky.

"No its not she did not also ruin my life but she ruined you're brothers life as well and probably all of our friendships"

"No I did not deuce" cece snapped.

Just then deuce got up and yelled back at the girl "yes you did do you not realize how badly ty would hate me just fuck off alright" after that he ran took off heading home to their apartment building. The girls got up and chased after deuce again rocky looked at cece and saw determination written all over her face. She was wondering what was going on in her best friend's head right now.

Just then she knew that cece would not stop until she was forgiven and she and deuce were friends again.

**DEUCE POV.**

I can't believe her does she honestly think that I would just accept that stupid excuse of an apology. Does she not realize she just caused a life and death situation right now? Does she not realize what she cause my father to do to me I feel like dirt. Like a cheap whore I knew I felt like a whimp for crying. But who gives a fuck I'm allowed to cry, I mean I never wanted anybody to find out this way. As I made it to the apartment building I sat down on one of the steps and put my head in my knees and cried my eyes out.

"Deuce" urgh can't they just leave me alone I immediately wiped my tears and looked up to see rocky and cece once again joy.

Rocky was the first one out of the two to come and sit down next time she tried taking my hand but I snatched it away. I don't want to be touch I'm to dirty to be touched. "deuce" cece said I glared over at her to see what the fuck she wanted "please deuce please forgive me you have to believe me that I never meant to betray you like this really if I could take back what I said on tv I would please" she cried. I sighed in defeat I started thinking things over and came to realize that I know that cece would never have wanted to intentionally hurt me like this. So I forgave her "alright I forgive but lets just get one thing clear I may forgive you but I don't trust you because you have to earn that back". She immediately jumped in my arms and started screaming loudly to hurt my ears.

"Don't worry deuce I will and I won't let you down thank you so much for forgiving me" she piped

**Well their you go theirs chapter 7 I will update in the morning I could barely keep my eyes open right now. Anyway sorry for any errors i made all my body can think of right now is sleep well goodnight **


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE: hey guys I'm happy you guys are enjoying this I just want to let you know that if any of you watch teen wolf. Then I will start doing some stiles/Derek fan fiction and some Scott and stiles fan fiction. BUT OMG DID YOU See tonight's episode I can't believe Alison knows now. Is it just me or does anyone else think that Jackson is a little punk.**

Took you long enough

Chapter 8

The three friends were sitting down on their apartment staircase not caring or realizing that. They were ditching school until cece noticed a mark under deuce's shirt while he was trying to learn this dance rocky was teaching him.

"Hey deuce what is that bruise under your shirt" the red head asked while lifting her friends' shirt.

"It's nothing just got in a fight with one of my cousins that's all" he lied.

"Oh okay" cece replied and decided to drop it since it was nothing serious. But then something caught the red head's attention again "so deuce" she squealed while. Putting an arm around his shoulder "yeah" he answered. "When do you plan on confronting ty mm mm" just then rocky sat next to cece squealing. While they waited for his answer "I don't know if I am going to confront him chica's" he sighed. Both girls pouted because that wasn't the answer they were looking for.

"Why not" asked rocky, "what do you mean why not rocky you and I both know that ty doesn't swing that way" he told them.

"Hey you don't know that deuce how long have you and ty been friends" rocky frowned worsened when all deuce did was stared at her like she was stupid. She than gave him one of her evil stares while rising up one of her eyebrows. Deuce looked away feeling really uncomfortable answered in a soft town "since we were 4". Cece gasped she knew that ty and deuce were best friends way before her and rocky ever met but she didn't know. That ty and deuce knew each other that long then something hit her again she knows that deuce is afraid of being rejected by ty. Because he doesn't want to ruin their friendship since ty already knows his feelings because of her. However she remembered the look ty had in his eyes when he realized something was wrong with deuce. But he came to her and rocky and not him ty must have felt betrayal so somehow. Which is why cece knows that ty must love. Deuce back the same way she smiled to herself in satisfaction because she figured it out. Just then herself vibrated she flipped it open and her eyes widen in shock at what it said and who it was from.

From rocky:

Took you long enough: P

To: cece

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter so tell me what you think and I know you guys are dying to see ty's point of view. But don't worry it will be in the next chapter I figured you guys suffered long enough.**


	9. Chapter 9

Be my boyfriend

Chapter 9:

Ty's pov.

I couldn't help but smile as rocky sent me a text telling me that cece figured it out that I have feelings for deuce. I planned a special evening for us because I wanted that when I asked him to be mine it would be special. I've waited so long for this moment and now it's finally here. Ever since this morning when rocky asked me about my true feelings for deuce I couldn't hold it in anymore. I told her everything I told her about the dream that I've always had about him. I told her about how I want to feel what it's like to kiss his lips. To wrap my arms around him and hold him close and never let go and just make sure he's face.

Just then my phone started vibrating and I flipped it open to see rocky calling.

I answered it in confusion "yo rocky not that I mind but why are you calling me" I waited but all I can hear is all of them talking. I was about to hang up since she didn't mean to call but then something stopped me. "When will you guys understand that ty will never love me the same ok he's not a fag and it doesn't matter how I feel about him or not I will not lose him? He's everything to me no matter how much I love him I can't let him go". He loves me he really does love me I brought my right hand up to wipe off some tears that were falling. But it was too late I simply just let my tears fall. I quickly ended the call and dash out the door I ran until I was able to see him and there he was. Just sitting there with his hands in his lap I knew what I had to do I hate seeing him like this? I don't ever want to see my baby cry I immediately walked over to him slouched down. In front of him I put one of my hands around, his waist and the other cupping his cheek.

No one's pov.

Deuce looked up at ty with his red tear pained, eyes and then blink in confusion.

"Ty what are you doing here" deuce asked obviously embarrassed for crying and what shock deuce was when he felt a pair of. Warm tanned lips against his own he gasped but accepted the kiss.

Deuce brought his hands up to wrap around ty's neck and ty pulled him closer deepening the kiss. They kept on kissing but stop when they heard awe's from cece and rocky.

"So" ty sated

"So" deuce repeated

Ty chuckled then took one of deuce's hands "be my boyfriend" ty asked and with hope in his

**Hey guys that all Im writing might have more up in that morning until then goodnight let know what you think night **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: here you guys the moment you've all been waiting for **

Deuce stared up at ty in awe "yes, yes I'll be you're boyfriend but ty what about your rep" deuce asked.  
>"What about it" ty asked, "well I don't want people looking down on you just because you're with me"<p>

Deuce said scared to look ty in the eye's "baby do you really think I care what people think as long as I got you I don't see a problem" ty said while placing a gentle kiss on deuce's lips.

"Awwwwwwww" rocky and cece squealed both boys looked at them with flushed cheeks.

"You guys are so cute together" rocky said with cece nodding in agreement.

"He's the cute one" ty said while holding deuce's hand and kissing his cheeks, the girls squealed another awww. While deuce's face blushed in embracement, "come on don't be embarrass deuce ty can't help it if he thinks you're so cute "cece said while pinching deuce's cheeks.

"She's right baby you are so cute" ty said putting an arm around deuce while still holding his hand "I love you" ty said. While looking deep into his boyfriends eyes deuce blushed even deeper and said "I love you to". He even got the courage to press his lips against ty's and formed a nice heated passionate kiss. Deuce started biting on ty's bottom lip and getting even more courage and slipped his tongue inside ty's mouth. They started battling each other ty won of course but there was something deuce wanted to try he leaned down and started kissing and sucking on ty's neck. Ty growled in pleasure then came a loud moan as deuce bit down on his neck leaving a new formed hickey.

Deuce blushed when he looked up and saw ty and everybody else staring at him wide eyed "what" he asked.

"The question is are you hungry" cece asked.

Deuce look at her confused "no"

"Are you sure because you sure can eat" she joked which caused her and rocky to bust out laughing when saw how red ty's face was.

**Hey guys I know this chapter is short but I just felt like I had the need to end it here you know but don't worry im typing the next one but wow aren't ty and deuce just so cute **


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: hey guys im glad you're enjoying this story well here's chapter 11 the last one for the night until tomorrow

Rocky's pov.

After calming down from laughing so hard at cece's joke I looked over to see deuce and ty making out again. Awww they looked so in love and happy it was really cute I'm really happy for my brother.

He's had feelings for deuce for a really long time and the way he looks at him is so romantic. He looks at him like he's the only one there. I know that my brother would die for deuce well he would die for any of us really but mostly for deuce. He's also very protective of him and I find that so sweet I wish someone could look at me like that. Well there is one person I want to look at me like that and she's sitting right next to me.

"Oh baby come on we have a date to go to" ty said while getting up and taking deuce's hand and going into the building probably going towards his room.

"Alright well can I borrow something of yours so I don't have to go all the way back home "deuce asked and my brother nodded his head and they went inside which meant cece and I were alone outside just sitting on our steps.

"Aren't they just so cute rocky" cece said while leaning on softly on my shoulder.

"Not as cute as you are" said I smiled as I I saw the blush form on her cheeks.

**There you goi l know it was really short its cause im so tired but yeah more to come tomorrow nighty night**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: hey guys mmm yeah this is going to be my first girl on girl slash so yeah lol I hope you like it.**

Just a fuck

Chapter: 12

"Awww you think I'm cute rocky" cece asked blushing madly. Rocky nodded her head yes "so mm does this mean that you like me because I know like you" cece said while taking holding Rocky's hand.

"Yes I like you cece a lot" replied rocky then blushed when cece asked "then can I kiss you now".

Rocky nodded yes and cece leaned in and pressed her lips against Rocky's gently. Rocky smiled into the kiss and decided to deepen it while bringing cece closer to her. She wrapped her arms tightly around cece and took the chance to slide her hands down and squeezed her ass. Cece moaned and brought her right hand up and brushed it through Rocky's hair. Rocky brushed cece's hair back away from her shoulders and continued to kiss and lick on her neck. Cece moaned and suggested if they should go up into her bedroom. As they made it into cece's apartment cece let go of Rocky's hand. So she can go and check on Flynn and noticed he's asleep since her mom is still at work. He closed his door and went back to rocky while taking her hand and leading her into her bedroom and shutting and locking the door.

They sat on cece's bed and cece immediately started kissing and taking off Rocky's close and rocky did the same with cece.

They both blushed as they looked at one another cece couldn't take it anymore she pushed rocky gently back on the bed. Then went sucking and licking on her nipples and smiled when she heard rocky moaning her name. After that cece bit down on Rocky's right nipple and kissed down her stomach and paused as she reached Rocky's pussy. (Just to let you know it was so weird writing this lol) she brushed her fingers against Rocky's clit and took her tongue out and went straight to licking. She held Rocky's body as rocky started squirming and bucking her hips up underneath her. Then cece got an idea and decided to stick a finger inside her friend's pussy and smiled as the girl beneath her moaning increased.

"Oh fuck faster cece faster" rocky moaned while bringing cece up for another kiss and moaned loaded as she climax onto cece's finger and watched. As cece licked all of her friend's cum this time rocky flipped cece over so that she was laying down staring at rocky with pure lust in her eyes.

Rocky leaned forward and kissed cece one more time and made her way down to her neck then worked her mouth on cece's boobs. Then kissed down her stomach and paused and stuck a two fingers inside and out of cece and starting licking her pussy at the same time. Cece let out a big moan as she made her climax and watched licked it all and shared one last kiss. What shocked rocky was when cece "thanx for a good fuck I needed that after seeing your brother and deuce boy did that get me turned on".

"Wait so this was just a fuck you don't really like me" rocky asked getting off of cece.

"Oh that no I'm not a lesbo rocky I only said that I liked you to get a good fuck this was just a one-time thing" cece said while getting off her bed and grabbing a towel so she could take a shower.

"How can you do that to me cece you basically used me "rocky yelled at her red headed friend.

"What are you talking about you could have just said no rocky but you didn't" cece snapped.

"but I thought you loved me cece" rocky cried cece rolled her eyes and yelled "no I don't like you ok you need to learn the difference between love and fuck and what we did was just fucking ok damn".

"you know fuck you our friendship is over I'm leaving and I want everything that you borrowed from me back tomorrow" rocky said while putting on her clothes ready to leave but stopped and said.

"You know cece I never would have thought of you to be considered as a slut", cece walked over to rocky and said "look who's talking you love me so damn much that you practically opened your legs for free now get the hell out of my house" cece pointing towards the door. Rocky held back some tears and ran out of cece's apartment. Cece smiles in satisfaction and went to go reward herself by taking a nice warm shower.

**Wow could you believe that what's going on with cece why is she changing mmmm and is rocky going to be okay and whats going on with ty and deuceread to find out **


End file.
